Today of all Days...
by Indigo Frost
Summary: Chapter 2 is here!!! Sorry about the delay but I've been really busy school shopping (my school sends out the supply lists ONE WEEK before the start of school)!!! And I also had some writer's block, forgive me:(
1. Monday

Helga stood there. Slight beads of perspiration forming on her brow. Listening to the beating of her heart that seemed to echo like a bass drum whose player was on a caffeine rush and had forgotten to take his mandatory half bottle of Ridlin. It seemed like the air had risen temperature about 15 degrees or so, despite the bitter late evening wind. Or maybe it was just the slight scarlet that had risen to the young girls face. No matter how many times Helga tried to convince herself, she knew what was now pretty much inevitable. Arnold knew, and he wasn't about to forget any time soon...  
  
Thinking back now, Helga recalled the exact events that had played out to lead them both here. Staring at each other, one in total fear, one in utter preplexion. If only she had just left well enough alone. If only she had learned to keep her big mouth shut. If only Arnold could have found out any other way than this. But if there's one thing Helga Pataki had learned through her nine years, it was that 'if only's' got you no where but back where you started and with a dozen more questions. But still...if only things could have been different...if only...  
*****************  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Its mean of me to start this without posting the next chapter to SOA but I'm having some writers block and I'm gonna be goin' on vaca later in the week so, um, don't expect anything until like August. Sorry. Anywhoo, I'm thinking of doing one or two more TV/HA things but I need a few more ideas for situations. Hopefully I'll get off my butt and figure something out ;). RR&E!(read, review, and enjoy) No flaming unless you think its necessary, thanx.   
  
"Today of All Days..."  
  
Disclaimer: Hello, my name is Indigo Frost and I have a problem. *screams* I DO NOT OWN HA!!!!!!!!*clears throat*Thank You.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A buttery sun shone in the crystal blue sky. Clouds like wisps of sea-foam floated through the air on a warm breeze, that blew slightly in and out of the city buildings and skyscrapers...  
  
But enough of that. I'm not about to get all poetic, I do that enough on my own, let me tell you. But on this day of such perfect, pleasant, disgustingly mushy beauty, I was walking towards the one thing that can make any 9 year old, even one with 'anti-social tendencies' stop and smell the roses. The last week of 4th grade. Finally, after 9 months, 277 days, 39 and a half weeks, whatever you want to call it, I would be free for a full 3 months. Free of unpacked lunches, waking up early, surprise pop quiz's and most importantly, free of being constantly within 40 feet of Arnold and feeling like I'm gonna bust! Then again I guess you would wonder why that was on a downside. Well, let's just put it this way. Is it better to see the person you secretly worship once in a while, or at a minimum 5 out of 7 days to the point where you know your either going to spill the beans, or end up in a padded cell? Not a hard choice, huh? That's not to say I don't like being around Arnold. *sigh* With that gorgoes golden hair, and sea-green eyes and-  
  
"Salutations Helga."  
  
Oh, hey Phoebs.  
  
"*sigh* Hi Phoebe, what's up? Getting hyped for the last week of school?" I shot her a grin, knowing that she was probably already counting the days until Summer break was over.   
  
She gave a small embarrassed smile, "Well, actually I'm hoping that the last week of school will be quit invigorating. Tests are already completed and now that we have some unpressured time, it might be possible for me to start looking over the 5th grade curriculum study sheets Mr. Simmons handed out last week. You know, the extra-credit ones?"  
  
I knew it.  
  
"Don't worry Phoeb's, you'll pass the 5th grade with flying colors. After all you didn't exactly do too bad in the 4th grade right?" I nudged her a little and she giggled at me.   
  
Just then we turned a corner and guess who I, uh 'bumped', into. Ready everyone, at the same time now. One, two,...  
  
"Arnold!"   
  
He rubbed his head for a moment and then looked up at me in surprise. Quickly I  
'regained' myself by shaking my head for a moment to clear the daydreams that threatened to take over, and standing up giving a quick closing to any conversation that might have decided to blossom then and there.  
  
"Hey, watch it Arnold-o, jeez, I'm gonna have to start getting insurance!"   
  
You can understand that the ticked off scowl now on my face didn't exactly ease the sting for him. Anyway, he simply looked at me almost with...was that disappointment?, and then sighed in that usual way of his, "Sorry Helga."  
  
Watching him walk off I guess I got kind of mesmerized, because the next thing I remember is Phoebe snapping her fingers in front of my face and yelling my name.  
  
"Helga? Helga?! Are you all right?"  
  
"Huh...wha-" just then I realized where I was, and exactly how idiotic I looked "Oh, um...yeah Phoeb's?" I cajoled, hoping that that would be enough for her, the smartest girl in our grade level and also my best friend, to magically forget about this little incident. Not happening.  
  
"Helga,", she cleared her throat, "I realize that sometimes you can get a little...preoccupied, but if we don't hurry we're going to be late for school."  
  
I quickly blushed like I had a 104 fever, and attempted to continue on to school without embarrassing myself further. After about three minutes of walking and me trying to drive the conversation away form the encounter with Arnold, we reached the halls of P.S 118, about a minute before the bell rang. Phoebe and I quickly headed toward our lockers and then to Mr. Simmons classroom, sitting down at our desks.   
  
Mr. Simmons entered behind us. Just in time. "  
  
"Hello class! Well, I'm sure you're all excited about your upcoming Summer vacation-"  
  
Cheers went up through the classroom, and before he could be stopped, Curly ripped his T-shirt and shorts off to reveal a full length Elvis Presly costume. After donning his basketball sized wig and lifelike microphone, which was really too much to handle even for the strongest of stomachs, he raced into the linen closet screaming. There was total silence for about 5 seconds.   
  
"So uh, what did you say you were doin' over Summer break?" came someone from the back. Then the casual conversation began again with Mr. Simmons trying to cease it so that the announcements could be made.  
  
"Class, class, settle down! Okay everyone, listen, I know your all excited that Summer is only 5 days away, but we still have to continue with class. However, instead of continuing with the 5th grade practice sheets,", he said, holding up the days work, "It has been decided that this last Monday will be...free!"  
  
"YEAH!!! WAHOO!!! YES!!!" were only some of the jubilant cries that surfaced as everyone abandoned the classroom for the playground.  
  
"Don't shove kids, and remember, no leaving the playground!" Simmon's cries manajed to make it over the wave of noise, but only barely as the groups of studentsa melee of kids 12 and under. Most of us, anyway. I hurried along with the crowds, apparently this was for the entire school. I couldn't believe it, a whole week of nothing but jungle gyms and jump rope, swing sets and sunny days, hop scotch and the hope that Summer would last forever.   
  
Little did I know, that this is where it would all begin, right here. Maybe if I had known I could of...but no, I think that fate wanted what came next.   
  
I know I sure didn't...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: What do you think? I know its a little short, but I thought this would be the best possible cliffhanger. Chapter two should be up late next week, because like I said I'm going off on vacation to FL. If I'm really lucky I'll have time to make it tomorrow, but 'please' don't hold me to that! See Ya!  
  



	2. Tuesday

A/N: Here's chapter 2, sorry it took so long but I was having some SERIOUS writers block (not to mention ff.net's been down and stuff). I had one thing going with the playground and another with Cocoa Hut and teachers, but I hope you like this version! And about my vacation, it was fun! Yeah, I got rained out at the beach, saw a shark in the water I would be swimming in, was sun burnt, and they had the seat belt sign on the whole time on the plane (try holding it in for 2 and a half hours)! But seriously, it wasn't that bad. Now only 3 more weeks till school! (UGH!!!)Don't get me wrong, school's not so bad, but I got shoved into advanced math! Don't ask me how, someone told me I did good on my final, I said "yeah, okay." Next thing you know BOOM, I'm taking something like "Quantum Physics" or whatever. Oh well, it's only (looks over at calendar) 10 MONTHS!!!???  
  
Today of All Days  
  
Chapter 2  
  
******************  
  
Ah, the 'old' tree house.  
  
A place for the kids of P.S 118 to just hang out, goof around, and possibly get a good laugh. A place where you can let all your worries go. A place where you sit back, grab a Yahoo, and know that life still has some fun.   
  
Yeah, right.  
  
All I wanted was to enjoy my little bit of freedom, to ignore all other problems and difficulties in my life. But it's almost like all of fate AND CREATION has it out for me. Nothing too mean to pull on 'Helga G. Pataki', oh no. As long as you can get a good laugh out of the process.  
  
And that's exactly what happened.  
  
After that melee of insanity known as recess, the whole gang and me figured we might as well stop at the tree house for a little while. After all, we'd played at least 3 baseball games at school, so everyone had agreed that we might as well take a break. Now, what could go wrong? About 12 or so kids, after playing an American pastime, walking to an old city club house to relax for a little in late spring. Really, what could happen?  
  
"Hey, I'll bet 3 Mr. Fudgies I can beat ya'all to Mighty Pete!"   
  
We all looked at each other and simultaneously agreed with Stinky. Everyone lined up, and I started the countdown.  
  
"Ready...set..."  
  
"GO!!!" came everyone in a huge cheer.  
  
All of us ran down the sidewalk, tree house no more than 100 feet ahead. I was in about third behind Gerald and Arnold.   
  
"Hey football-head, think FAST!" I yelled sarcastically getting in front of them both and into first.   
  
50 feet...30 feet...10...5...  
  
"YEAH!" I reached the tree house ladder and started to climb. I thought I heard something as I neared the first floor and pulled myself up. But what I saw in front of me took my mind off of it....REALLY off of it...  
  
***************  
(The next day)  
  
"Helga, are you okay dear?" Miriam. Again.  
  
"I'm fine MOM!"  
  
Actually, I wasn't too fine. In fact if you wanted to put a name on it, I was terrified, confused, and SERIOUSLY ticked off! I walked over to my closet, nervous if I would find the shrine their, and discover that the tree house one had been a fake, or if it wouldn't be there...  
  
(*flashback*)  
  
"My shrine..."  
  
Those two words were, I think, the most terrifying I'd ever heard myself utter. And the worst part was, I wasn't waking UP! There was no alarm clock buzzing, no Miriam yelling I was late, no sunlight shining in my eyes, NOTHING! There was just me, in a state of shock, and about a dozen kids a millisecond away. No time to think, MOVE MOVE MOVE! I began pulling it apart and shoving the blankets and odds & ends in any box or hideaway I could.   
  
"Hey Helga, what did you do, take the bus when we weren't looking?"  
  
Gerald. I glanced back and saw him half way up the ladder, followed by-  
  
"ARNOLD!!"   
  
Oh boy, hurry, hurry!  
  
And then I swear, I swear time stood still as both of them entered and I threw the intricately decorated football bearing the most of Arnold's likeness out of the window and into a trashcan we had all positioned at the base of the tree.  
  
"Done!" I yelled, gasping for air.  
  
"Um Helga," Arnold stared at me and cocked an eyebrow, "are you all right?".  
  
Okay, I'll admit, I must have looked a little weird sprawled on the floor, hand out of the window, covered in dust and breathing like a maniac. Luckily I managed to compose myself.  
  
"Uh, nothing football-head! I just....thought I...dropped a quarter and I was catching it."  
  
Both rolled their eyes as everyone else began to enter. Good thing they didn't notice the smear of red paint on my hand, and the small piece of paper on the floor.  
  
(*end flashback*)  
  
  
My hand, now clean, was sweaty on the knob, slowly it turned...  
  
Nothing.  
  
Now a sigh of relief left me as I laid my eyes upon the shrine, still in tact and perfect. I closed the door behind me.  
  
"But still, someone, somewhere, knows my secret. Not to mention a few other things about me. So the question is 'How?'. HOW could they have gotten all of this information? HOW could they have known where I would be and when? Or maybe the question isn't how, but why? Why in the world would they do this, when they had given no motive or demands? Were they just toying with me, or-"  
  
I flopped down on some pillows and sighed.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I'm just overreacting. Maybe it was someone's stupid toy, or just a sick joke. It dosen't necessarily mean they 'know' anything." I laid my eyes on the glowing monument before me again, "Yeah, someone just 'felt' like making a shrine to Arnold and placing it in the tree house!"   
  
Then a flash of something caught my eye. It was nothing but a memory and a basic observation. I stood up and went over to that football that served as a head. On the left side was a small circle of red paint, but on the right was simply a smear, with my fingerprint in the center...  
  
A piece of paper floated to the floor. 'That' piece of paper...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry it's a little short. But I think that this would be the best place to stop. R&R!!!  



End file.
